Spirits
by Samsas
Summary: Someone kidnaps Willows children. "Short Story" Fini


**Story Title "Spirits"**

A/N

(I don't own the characters/actors or concept of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is being made from me writing this, besides getting this out of my head. ) Reviews are welcome!

**This is only a short story – Enjoy.**

Turning a tearstain face towards Angel, Willow's voice was full of despair.

"Their gone.. Angel you've got to find them.." her voice broke "Iv tried everything.. it useless Someone - Something is hiding them from me! Please, please promise me you'll try to find them, please Angel find my children before it's to late."

In the Sunnydale cemetery curled up against each other like two tired puppies, a pair of red head twins slept peacefully. Sitting next them a dark haired youth stood guard insuring nothing happen to his little charges.

With a snarl Angel pulled Willy out from behind the bar, his eyes flickered towards the other patrons as they made a speedy exit out the door away from the clearly enraged vampire. "I'm only going to ask you this once." A cold cold smile crossed his lips "Then I'm going to start taking off body parts." Sputtering Willy look with fright upon the vampire. "You can't .." He stammered. Raising an eye brow, Angel inquired with cold amusement. "Oh, and please tell me why not?.. " "Because, because your one of the good guys!." With a cruel harsh laugh Angel pulled the demonic barkeep up to eye level, allowing his face to vamp out. "You forget, I'm also Angelus .." letting the statement hang, he watched as Willie's face drained of all remaining color.

"What,..." swallowing he tried again "what do you want to know" he whispered.

Walking out into the parking lot, flames hungrily flicked up behind the windows behind him as he leaves Willy's Bar. A smile crosses his lips as he hears the windows shatter from the heat within.

Entered the back of the abandon apartment building, Angel striding down the dim light hallways; he made no move to hide his presence. He was a master vampire with more that two centuries of experience and it was long past time that those in the demonic community remember it. In the years since Buffy's death he had made peace with himself, he was no longer Angelus but nor was he Angel. He was a mixture of both and right now he was very, very pissed off.

Slamming the door open, the body of the vampire guard he had just staked scattered into ashes. Six pairs of eyes meet his as he entered the room. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" One of the vampires demanded as he shifted into game face. With a cold smirk Angel looked them all over "Your executioner.."

The last words of the leader of the vampire nest still lingered as he also turn to dust. "We don't have them!!! I sent my minions out to get the Witch's get, but they never returned...please don't---"

A dark shadow moved out of the corner of his eye. With a snarl he turn and gave chase as he saw the vague form of a man slip outside the door. Angel swore in frustration as even with his vampire speed the other seem to always to be ahead of him just out of range. The chase continued through Sunnydale until he found himself at the entrance to one of Sunnydale's numerous cemeteries. There! Once again he saw the outline of a man, although he could not make out the others face, the man's stance was easy to read. He was taunting him.

Once again the hunt was on, the other lead him though the maze of graves until they reached an older overgrown part of the cemetery. Slip between two trees, Angel slid to a stop searching the clearing he suddenly found himself in. Nowhere around him was any sign of his prey. A flash of color caught his eye and he stood still . (Merciful god please let them be all right) Quickly he made his way over to the two small children lying on the ground. Angel's hands start to shake in relief as his vampire ears catch the sounds of their heartbeat.

Gently he picks the two little ones up. Elisabeth never wakens but little Jesse open his sleep blue eyes to look up at him. "Uncle Angie, I want my mama" before tucking his head up against his chest. "Don't worry Ill have you back to your mama real soon, shhh go to sleep, your safe now.." Gently he kisses both their heads before standing up and making his way out of the cemetery. The whole while he searched for signs of the other, but there were none.

As Angel enters the house he finds himself overcome by a happy crying Willow as she kissed each of her missing children and himself. A faint blush crosses his face and he finds himself also grinning in relief that this ordeal was over and his godchildren where finally safely back home.

"Mama!!" Elisabeth and Jesse both hugged their mother back happily. "Don't cry mama, where ok ." Both twins patted their mother trying to comfort her. "The nice man took care of us and kept all the bad people away" Elisabeth told her mother as her brother nodded.

Startled Willow cast a glance at Angel "It's ok babies, mommy just very happy to see you both. That's all..." wiping her eyes, she regarded her children. "Man? Can you tell Mommy and Uncle Angel his name?" Both children shook their heads. Solemnly Jesse look at his mama "He made all the bad things go poof" he waved his little arms into the air "and go bye bye.." "oh, oh "Elisabeth chimed in "He had really pretty brown eyes mama ..." Pausing she turn around to look at Angel "Uncle Angie.." as if she just remembered something. "Yes sweet heart?" "Why did he call you dead boy?"

Willow and Angel shared shocked looks. Tears once again fill Willows eyes "Xander" she softly whispers.

Across town leaning against a tree in a cemetery clearing, a brown haired, brown eye boy looks up as if he hears his name called. A smile crosses his lips before he disappears into the night air. Across from where he stood, stands a simple head stone. Alexander L. Harris - He shall be missed by all for there has never been a truer friend.

Fini


End file.
